greenboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Capture the Island
Setup: Build a map as specified in the illustration, depending on the number of players. Note: You are on an island so, all open areas adjacent to the tiles at the outside are considered water. Each player starts at one of the yellow starting areas along the coast with 2 units/blocks on it (the starting base has a standard strength of 2, which equals to 2 units). This tile can’t be entered by enemy units. Divide the cards in two stacks, one stack containing the cards with the pink background (containing values 1-2-3, this is called the combat stack containing the combat cards) and the other stack containing the cards with the brown background (with the values 4-5-6, this is called the resource stack containing the resource cards). The cards with the green background can be put back in the box. These are not used. Give each player 2 cards from the resource stack and 2 cards from the combat stack. (Hand Limit of 6 Cards). Give each player their set of units (cubes) per colour. Select the starting player randomly. Now you are ready to start playing. Play: The first player runs through these 3 steps in the listed order. Afterwards the turn will pass to the next player to the left. Going around until the end game condition is triggered. 1) Move: A total of 2 move actions may be taken (you can even pass the move phase if you want to).(For example: John can move one army two tiles, or can move two armies one tile. An army consists out of a minimum of 1 unit or block and has a maximum amount of 10 units, the maximum amount of friendly units on a tile is 10). - Moves can only be taken horizontally or vertically, not diagonally. - When moving, the player can decide to drop off units on their way to the next tile. (For example: John decides to move his army consisting out of 5 units 2 tiles. He decides to leave 2 units in the tile he passes) - When ending movement in a field containing an enemy unit, initiate a BATTLE. When trying to pass a field with an enemy in it, also initiate a BATTLE. Resolve all battles after moving your units. 2) Play Cards: During this phase the player plays cards to recruit troops or to perform a special move action. (The amount of cards you can play at this step is unlimited). Recruit Troops: by playing one or multiple resource cards (with a certain icon on it), you will recruit units on a tile with that icon. - You should control that tile. - The amount of units you recruit equals the amount of units you have on the recruiting tile. (For example if you have two units on the arrow tile and play an arrow resource card to recruit, you will receive two units bringing the total to 4 units on this tile) - You can only recruit from a tile once during your turn (your next turn you are able to recruit from that tile again if you play a card with the same icon again). - You may recruit in different tiles with the same resource card (For example: John plays an arrow resource card to recruit on two different tiles. One contains 1 unit, so he will recruit one unit there. The other tile contains 3 units, so he will recruit 3 units there.) - The player cannot recruit from the starting and capture areas. Play Special Cards: (These can be either a Combat card or Resource card) to do the following extra action(s): - Road Card: Extra Move (perform another move action, consisting out of 2 moves) - Water Card: Move across water (from one tile connected to water to another tile connected to water) - Arrow Card: Remove 1 enemy unit from an adjacent tile 3) Discard/Draw cards: Draw 1 card (you may choose to draw 1 resource card or 1 combat card) and optionally discard 1 card. Hand Limit is 6 cards. When one of the draw decks is depleted, reshuffle it and continue playing. When the resource draw deck has been depleted twice, the game continues until the players have no cards left in their hands. The player will need to play or discard at least one card during its turn from now on. 4) The turn passes to the next player BATTLE: - Count the strength of both players (which equals the amount of units). - Both players play one combat card (ranging from 1 to 3 strength) face-down and add the strength from their combat card to their total strength. - Each player draws one card from the combat card stack and immediately adds this strength to their total strength. - Count the TOTAL STRENGTH of both players. The player with the highest total strength wins. - Both players discard their played combat cards. - The losing player loses two units, takes a new combat card from the combat card stack and retreats its remaining units to his/her home base. If a player loses all of his/her units on the board. He or she is defeated and is removed from the game. Winner The game ends when the resource draw deck has been depleted twice and all the players are out of cards. The player with the highest amount of units in the capture area wins the game. Alternative mode - randomized tile setup During the setup phase shuffle the tiles and place them facedown in a 6x6 grid for 2 and 4 players or in a 5x6 grid for 3 players. After doing this, reveal all the tiles except for the tiles in the capture and starting areas (see setup phase above). This will be your new map layout for the upcoming game. Category:Games Category:Original games Category:War games Category:2-player games Category:3-player games Category:4-player games